Electronic devices according to the related art, such as mobile phones, smartphones, tablet PCs, and the like, are provided with a camera function, and it has recently become possible to apply phase-difference autofocus technology, which had been used for expert-level cameras, to the various electronic devices described above.
In addition, electronic devices have an embedded proximity sensor and thereby sense objects, such as human bodies, proximate to the electronic devices, i.e. have a proximity sensing function. Furthermore, proximity sensors embedded in electronic devices are optical proximity sensors.
FIG. 6 is a diagram illustrating an optical proximity sensor according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 6, an optical proximity sensor 610 includes, as illustrated in FIG. 6, a light emitting unit 612 and a light receiving unit 615. The light receiving unit 615 senses the amount of light from the light emitting unit 612, which is reflected at a proximate object, and the distance from the object 630 is thereby determined.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.